narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keidan
Keidan '(紀章平木, '' Keidan) is known around the world as '''The King of Taijutsu, he was sent by Dr. Kairo to become the Fifth Tsuchikage (四代目土影, Godaime Tsuchikage; Literally meaning "Fifth Earth Shadow") . He is a worshipper of Jashin and wishes to surpass his idol Hidan. Background Dr. Kairo believed he needed a shinobi who would be a master Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. Though he did not support Jashinism, Dr. Kairo believed that it the most efficient way to kill someone. So while Hidan was still alive, he studied the prayers Hidan said and the rituals hidan did. He also did his own research on the religion. He then understood the religion and decided to do a "successful experiment of the Jashin religion'," on a boy from Iwagakure he kidnapped not to long ago. He then had the boy pray to Lord Jashin everyday and asked him to bless his sword so he can kill anyone Jashin asks him to. As requested Jashin blessed the boys sword and the boy became a skillful shinobi in the arts of Kenjutsu but Kairo believed if he just a shinobi who only knows Kenjutsu he will not survive long similar to Hidan. So Dr. Kairo decided that he should also a master in a large variety of Taijutsu. The Hyuga clan's Gentle fist caught Dr. Kairo's eyes first. With their byakugan Dr. Kairo believed they had an advantage in battle always knowing their opponents weak points are being able to knock them out with such elegancy. Then while studying the genius known as Neji Hyuga, he saw the comarade with no skill in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu Rock Lee and their master known as Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey Might Guy. He believed their strong style was a lot stronger than the Hyuga's Clan taijutsu but there is more of a strain on the body with that style. Though he still kept Energi on Might Guy and Rock Lee due to the fact how powerful the Eight Gates are. During the Fourth Shinobi War He was interested in the 3rd Raikage's signature taijutsu, So Kairo sent his Energi to go observe the battles during the Fourth Shinobi War. He observed the 3rd Raikage vs Naruto and watched how his combination of speed and strength was very powerful. He also view Tsunade, and realized her strength would be crucial to Keidan's taijutsu so recorded her battles as well. Though Might Guy took the cake with his legendary Taijutsu. Opening all Eight Gates and even giving Jinchuriki Madara a hard time. He had several of his energi take footage of Guy throughout the war so the boy could be able to open the Eight Gates. Though Dr. Kairo believed that he can get Keidan to learn the Eight Gates, he doesn't have a way for the Keidan to survive that technique. So Dr. Kairo developed his own version of of the Body Revival Technique, where the user would need a large amount of Natural Energy instead of Dark Chakra. Giving Keidan Jūgo's Clan's Natural Energy Absorption Kekkei Genkai allowing him to do open the Eight Gates with little to no set backs.Keidan will have to continue to train to master the techniques he is expected to learn. Appearance Personality Abilities